Justin tries the track team/At the Space Base
This is how Justin tries the track team and we come to the Space Base in Little Strong Man. we see Angel Grove High's Track team. Then we cut to Carlos, Justin, and our heroes Carlos: Are you sure you want to try out for the track team? Thomas: Carlos' right. I mean, it's great that you get involved in out-school activities-- Justin: I'm sure. I wanted to be on the High School Team ever since I was a little kid. Starlight Glimmer: But, Justin, you are ''a kid. Carlos: Starlight's right. I mean, you're already pretty strong. Justin: Thanks. I've been training. Ocellus: I was training him while he and I were at the youth center. ''Hard! '' Thorax: And ''then ''Anarky was assigned to Justin as his technical advisor. Anarky: Bravo. throws a ball too close Track Team Captain: Hey, short-stack, you better stick to video games. track team players laugh then leave Twilight: Don't listen to them, Justin. Smolder: Maybe try a javelin. Justin a javelin Mac Grimborn: Hold on, hold more like-- Justin: Thanks, I've got it. the javelin too close Track Team Captain: Hey, check out the puny man. Justin Hey, short stack, we're gonna need a water boy. laugh Mac Grimborn: Why, you little-- Anarky: Easy. Come on, let's go. Justin and our heroes leave we see the Space Base. Then it cuts to the Space Balcony and Alter play chess. Alter beats her every time Divatox: D'oh! I'm tired of playing chess. Alter: Hm. a cattle caller Testing, 1, 2, 3. Porto '''PORTO!!!!!!! '''What's the status of the Divazord?! Black Manta: That sounds like Alter. Porto: We're nearly finished, but we're still working on one minor technical problem, Alter. Alter: Well, fix it--annoyed and gets the cattle caller Well, fix it and make it snappy! Porto: Right away. Alter: The Eaglezord's nearly finished, Mom. Divatox: I'm sure there's no problem with it. Alter: You're right, especially since I won't be driving it, Joker will. Divatox: '''JOKER?!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT HIM ANYWHERE NEAR MY ZORD! DO YOU HEAR ME?!!!!!!!! ' Alter: He built it, he ''claims ''to have the brains. So he is gonna go there and destroy our enemies! the cattle caller and calls Joker Good luck! The Joker: Loud and clear, Alt. Divatox: Ooh, I suppose you're right! I do hate to let him near the Sinestrozord. Alter: There's only one person who can drive the Eaglezord and defeat those heroes, those Rangers, and that Justice League forever: Joker. the "Thomas, Hiccup, and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Power Rangers Turbo" intro begins we cut back to the moon Black Manta: The Sinestrozord's almost finished. You'll have no problem with it this time. Sinestro: And since I won't drive it, Azog will. Azog: Sinestro, thank you, but I cannot accept the offer. Sinestro: You helped me build it, you ''claim ''to have the brains, so you are going with Divatox to destroy the heroes and their allies! Good luck.